


A is for "Are you that blind, brainless?"

by Lysippe



Series: Alphabet Ficlets [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of ficlets I wrote from prompts: at least one fic per letter of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for "Are you that blind, brainless?"

“Are you that blind, brainless?” Johanna asked.

Katniss’ first instinct, as it usually was when Johanna insulted her, was to get defensive. “I’m not blind!” 

Of course, that didn’t work out in her favor. Arguing back rarely did.

“Are, too.” 

The words “am not” were on the tip of her tongue when Katniss realized how absurdly childish she sounded. Johanna may be okay with arguing like a five-year-old (she must have been, at any rate, given how often she did it), but Katniss liked to think she was just a little bit above that. A very little bit, because Johanna tended to bring out the petulant child in her, but still. 

“Johanna, I don’t need glasses. My vision is perfect. It always has been.”

Johanna gave her the most aggravatingly condescending look Katniss had ever seen. “You realize that eyesight deteriorates with age, right? People get glasses all the time, and you  _are_ getting on in years.”

“I’m twenty-five!” Katniss protested. “And you’re older than me!”

“Yes, but  _my_  eyesight is perfect.”

“Well, so is mine.”

“It’s definitely not.”

“Prove it,” Katniss challenged.

“I can’t, because you refuse to go get your eyes tested. However, I have absolute confidence that if you did, I would be proven right.”

If she was being perfectly honest with herself, Katniss had to admit that her vision had seen better days. She was no longer able to see small animals in the forest at great distances, much less shoot a squirrel through the eye from a hundred yards like she used to. Still, she didn’t think that was worth the hassle of having to wear glasses for the rest of her life.

“Why are you so bent on this?” she asked.

“Because the idea of being in the woods with a blind archer terrifies me.”

“That all?”

“That’s not enough?” Johanna asked incredulously. “Not wanting to get shot by my girlfriend isn’t a good enough reason?” 

“Even if my eyesight isn’t perfect, I’m definitely not blind enough to shoot you. Any other reasons?” Katniss pressed.

Johanna’s expression was one of absolute seriousness as she looked at Katniss thoughtfully for a moment before nodding decisively. “I think glasses would look kinda sexy on you.”

For a moment, Katniss just stood there, staring at her girlfriend, before turning on her heel without a word and heading towards the front door of their cabin.

“Hey!” Johanna protested. “Where are you going?”

Katniss stopped and glanced over her shoulder. “To get my coat. I’m going to go visit the eye doctor. You coming, or what?”

Johanna didn’t need to be asked twice.

 


End file.
